


Take care of my heart for me, please...

by Paori



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sad with a Happy Ending, spoiler : she's not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paori/pseuds/Paori
Summary: After her breakup with her boyfriend, Clarke decides to adopt a dog. A dog with a peculiar past.Or, Clarke adopt Lexa's dog after she never came back from the front.





	Take care of my heart for me, please...

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story in my computer for actual years before feeling confident enough to post it.  
> English is not my native language, all mistakes are mine and I'm sorry in advance if they make your eyes bleed.  
> Also, it's hard to see at first but this story has a happy ending, I promise.

It was the morning after Christmas and Clarke had decided to go to the shelter to find a new companion. She had felt alone for months now and she knew being a big shot physiotherapist meant nothing if it was to come to an empty house. She had found out her boyfriend had cheated on her the whole time of their relationship nearly a year before and she was still having a hard time trusting other people. So she had come here. Because animals were better than people and she knew it. She pushed the front door and went to the desk were a young woman was silently typing on a computer.

“Hello, how can I help you?”

Monroe, if the name tag was correct, had a genuine smile on her face and her attention had left the computer screen as soon as she had approached her.

“Hi, I’m looking to adopt a dog.”

“Of course, are you looking for a kind of dog in particular?”

“Not really… I’m a physiotherapist so I guess it would be better to avoid young dogs and go with one who could stay on its mattress when I’m working.”

“How long a day do you plan to leave it alone for your work?”

“Oh no, I’ll take it with me, I just can’t have it making my patient fall, some of them are really frail…”

“I see… I have a few dogs in mind then, would you like to follow me?”

Monroe had gotten out of her chair and started walking inside of the kennel, Clarke behind her.

Clarke hated the place, it was sad and if she had been able, she would have taken every single one of them with her. They passed numerous cages, Monroe stopping in front of a few of them to talk about the dog in it.

“There is just one more dog I think could go well with you, but she is older than the other…”

Both women stopped in front of a small cage were a big black dog was sleeping, curl up on itself. Monroe took the file hung on the cage and started to read.

“It’s Trikru, a 10 years old female. Not sure of the breed but there is probably pit-bull in it. She is good with kids, older humans, other dogs and even cats. Very calm and well behaved.”

Clarke had stopped listening because Trikru had turned her big face toward her, the white of age showing around her nose and eyes. Those eyes… They were so sad, so empty… Clarke didn’t know why, but she saw herself in this dog, abandoned after probably years of loving her master.

“I’ll take her.”

“Are you sure? She’s old and you haven’t even taken her on a walk to try and see if you liked her.”

“Can I come inside?”

Monroe only nodded; opening the cage’s door and Clarke entered the sad small place where this dog had lived for god knows how long. She crouched, extending her arm toward the animal and Trikru stood, walking toward her and burying her head in her arms whining softly at the affection this stranger was giving her. Clarke turned her heard toward Monroe.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

 

* * *

 

 

They had finished the files saying that Clarke was Trikru’s new owner and the woman was looking at her dog who was sitting beside her, waiting patiently and waging her tail happily.

“Ok, it’s all set. If you have any question or need help with Trikru you can call us at anytime.”

“Thank you so much”

Clarke put the paper in her purse and was starting to turn back when she heard Monroe.

“Wait! It’s so unusual I nearly forgot… Trikru’s former owner left this for whoever would adopt her.”

Clarke took the stack of letters with surprise before saying goodbye to Monroe.

She got to her car and put her purse on the passenger seat before opening the back for her new girl. Trikru climbed in it without hesitation and Clarke smiled before petting her on the head.

“We are gonna have a good little life you and me.”

Trikru gave her one of her doggy smile, waging her tail furiously and Clarke got behind the weal with a smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

The young physiotherapist had gone directly to the pet store with her new friend, needing to buy her a few toys, two bowls, a bed, a new leash and collar, some food, bones and other snacks before heading home.

Now, everything was settled and Clarke had found her place in her dad’s old armchair, Trikru sleeping at her feet while she looked at the letters from her former owner. They had all been mailed to the shelter except one and Clarke thought it was best to start with it. She opened it and got a few papers out.

 

_Hi,_

_If you are reading this letter, it means you adopt Trikru, and I can’t imagine how to thank you enough for that. I know she’s not young or pretty anymore, but she has been my whole life for a very long time._

_I guess I’m writing this letter to appease my conscience but I need to get it out of my chest and I need you to know._

_My name is Lexa Woods. Well, technically, if you’re reading this, my name was Lexa Woods, and I’m military. I’ve let Trikru at the shelter many times in the past years to wait for me while I was on the front. I guess it’s ironic that I won’t come back when I told her it was the last time I’ll do this._

Clarke stopped reading a few seconds, the weight of the words sinking in her. Trikru’s former owner was in the army and had apparently died on the front. The blonde woman swallowed hard before continuing her reading.

 

_Trikru has been my best friend since she was a small puppy. Yeah, it’s hard to imagine so I put you a picture of us when we were both kids. She was cute, right? She is 10 years old now, maybe more, but she hasn’t really changed since then._

Clarke took the two pictures inside the envelope; one was showing a little girl smiling fully with the cutest puppy in her arms. The physiotherapist couldn’t stop the smile on her own face at the look of pure happiness in the little girl’s face. She had brown messy hair and her smile was so big her eyes were close. She looked at the other photo and was met with a strikingly beautiful woman, her gaze was strong and Clarke couldn’t look away from those green eyes. The child was no more and the pup had grown. Lexa must have been her age on this picture and the white hairs on Trikru’s face made Clarke think that the picture was quite recent. She looked at the dog’s face, happy between her owner’s arms and legs, then back to the woman’s face. She was barely smiling, but everything in her screamed happiness. After a long moment with her eyes on the pictures, Clarke put them on her thighs and took the letter back.

_She has always loved to cuddle at night and I’ve never been able to force her out of my bed. Sorry, she’s gonna climb with you every night, and there is nothing you can do; she is stubborn like the old lady she is._

_She loves to run after balls, but don’t expect her to bring them back, she is really good at losing them. I don’t know how she does it but she does and you should buy her tennis balls by dozens when you find some cheap ones. Don’t try to throw her sticks or squishy toys; she only loves to run after balls._

_She can eat her weight and more, be careful of what you give her because she can become very fat very fast. She loves beef more than duck but her true weakness are tomatoes (I never understood this, just don’t let her near your tomatoes ever, she can be crazy). I always cooked her a special meal for her birthday or Christmas, I put you the recipe too._

Clarke looked at the papers in her hands, finding the recipe and smiling at the idea of giving a part of her past to her dog. She hadn’t fed her yet and she guessed adopting her was a big enough occasion to cook her this special meal.

_She is very good with kids and loves them. She never had puppies but I feel like she protects children as if they were her pups. She is the most loving soul you’ll ever find but be careful to never yell in front of her and act aggressively._

_I guess I have to explain this last one… I told you I got her when I was a kid. The truce is, I came from a very dysfunctional family and the only reason I got her was because she was born from the neighbor’s dog and they gave her to me. My dad used to drink and yell while my mother beat me to the ground every night. As a puppy, Tri just hided in my room licking my wounds and tears when I would go to bed but once she was fully grown, she started protecting me. She was my best friend and the only one to take care of me… If someone ever tries to hurt you, she will bite them and growl until they let you alone, this is who she is, a protector, a guardian angel._

Clarke’s heart broke and she looked back at the pictures. Upon further inspection, she saw the bruises nearly perfectly hidden by clothes and she wasn’t sure the scratches on her face came from playing and falling like any kid. Her eyes fell on the dog at her feet and she whispered.

“You’re such a good girl Tri…”

Trikru moved her head toward her and she pushed the picture on the table on her right, letting her dog put her face on her lap and stroking her fur gently. Taking a deep breath, she started reading again.

_I left my parents house the day they threaten to kill her after she stood up for me. I lived in the streets a few years before I was allowed to join the military. This was not my dream life, but I needed to put a roof on our heads and food on our plates. She showed me how to be brave and I trained hard for her, to give her the life she deserved._

_This was my last mission before I was relieved of duty and could learn a new job. I’m not sure what I wanted to do when I would be home but I guess it didn’t really matter if you read this. I thought I could be with her for her last years; I could be here for her like she was for me and make her happy until the end. I guess I was wrong._

Clarke felt physical pain in her heart. This woman, Lexa, she had been through so much and she had died alone, away from the dog that meant so much to her on her last mission before having a chance to have a life she deserved.

 

_Could you just… It’s gonna sound stupid, but could you just tell her how much I love her? How much I care for her? Could you tell her that she was the only thing that helped me go through war and stay alive this long? Could you tell her that I would have never leaved her behind if I had had any other choice? Could you hold her for me and tell her everything she meant to me? Could you massage her neck and whisper to her that I’ll always be with her even if I can never come back in flesh?_

The physiotherapist was now crying like she had not cried in years; even when she had found out Finn had been cheating on her. She was crying because life wasn’t fair and Lexa clearly deserved better than what life had put her through. This woman had loved her dog more than anybody had ever loved Clarke and she could have been jealous of this, but she was happy for her dog and she was so fucking angry at the world. She would have loved to meet this woman who was able to give her heart so fully, to think about her best friend before her own safety.

But life wasn’t faire, and Lexa Woods had died in war. She had died because she had never been love by anybody but her dog and nobody had ever helped her. She had died because she had needed money to survive and the Army had been the only answer. She had died, but Clarke knew she had only thought about her dog when death had finally come to take her out of this painful life.

So Clarke was sobbing like a baby and Trikru was trying to comfort her by putting her nose under her hand.

“Oh my God, she loved you so much…”

Clarke couldn’t say anything more, she was crying too hard to be coherent. She sobbed a long time and her eyes were sleepy when she was finally able to read the final lines.

_I know it sounds crazy but she was the only good thing I ever had in my life and now I have to trust you to be good for her and treat her like she deserves to be._

_Take care of my heart for me, please._

_First Sergeant Lexa Woods_

 

Putting the letters gently on the table, without opening any other, Clarke stood up, getting Trikru attention, and strode toward her bedroom. Once at the door, she turned to the dog she was having so much feeling for and quietly said.

“Come baby, I think I need a nap and a cuddle buddy…”

She could swear the dog understood her because in a moment, Trikru had run to the bedroom and was now waiting for her in the king-size bed.

 

* * *

 

“You look like shit!”

“Thanks, O…”

Clarke was massaging her best friend’s back in one of her working room. Octavia had been shot in the arm on duty and now she was coming for her physical re-education every day.

“You know, she’s kinda right…”

Clarke sighed, glancing at Raven who was clearly not doing the exercises needed for her leg.

“Shut up Reyes and do your stretching or I’ll send you to the stability course without your brace!”

The young engineer moved her hands to the sky before starting to work on her leg again. Octavia and she had met Raven in this very room after something had blown in the woman lab, leaving her with scraps of metal in her spine and a very big surgery. Octavia had instantly loved Raven and the two of them had started to become Clarke’s worst nightmare.

“I got those letters with Trikru…”

“Wait, what letters? And where is your dog, as her godmother, I need to see her!”

“You’re not her godmother O… And she is currently licking Mrs. Kane’s face downstairs”

“Wait; tell me your dog isn’t trying to still my old ladies affection!”

“Seriously Raven, you need to stop charming them…”

“They give me chocolate when I see them, why wouldn’t I want to be their favorite?”

 Clarke sighed again trying to keep her massage firm despite Octavia’s giggling. The brunette under her hand finally stopped moving and turned her face slightly toward her best friend.

“So, what about those letters?”

“Honestly, I don’t know, I’ve only read one yesterday afternoon but you can’t be ok after reading that, seriously.”

The two brown haired women looked at her expectantly.

“It’s from Trikru’s former owner… This girl… Well, this woman, she never wanted to abandon her at the shelter.”

“Then why did she do it?”

Clarke looked at Raven, raising an eyebrow before turning her face to the stability course and the other girl started her stretching again so quickly she nearly fell.

“She’s from the army. Apparently the shelter was keeping her dog until she came home.”

“Oh, you mean she…”

O couldn’t finish her sentence. She wasn’t military, she was a cop, but she nearly died two weeks ago and had been very lucky to come out of this operation with a single bullet in her arm and a few spine traumas.

“Yeah… She died on duty…”

“That sucks.”

Raven had said it while continuing her stretching.

“And you know the worst part? This dog was clearly her whole life. She wrote me everything I could need to know to take care of Trikru and even told me about a shitty part of her past to understand her dog better.”

“What do you mean?”

Octavia was tense under her fingers when asking this.

“Her mother used to beat her when she was a kid and Trikru was the only one to protect her. Now she tends to attack every person who is too aggressive.”

“This is a very good dog.”

Both girls turned to Raven who had clench her jaw and was now glaring hard at her leg. When talking about her medical record with her, Clarke had learned that the woman had been beaten by her alcoholic parents, leaving her with scares and poorly healed bones.

“Yes… She is… You know, this girl clearly loved Trikru so much, I have a hard time imagining what it can be like to be loved like that…”

There was a silence for a moment, a long moment, and then a loud moan coming from under the physiotherapist hands.

“Seriously Clarke, your fingers are magical, I’m so disappointed to be straight!”

A raging laugher came out of Raven’s throat when she added something to O’s statement.

“Well, I’m hot, attracted to women and she won’t use her magic fingers on me outside of this room either!”

“I don’t sleep with my patients! It’s like deontology!”

The laugher became contagious and all three girls were now laughing with tears in the corner of their eyes.

“BIIIIIIIP BIIIIIIIP BIIIIIIP”

Clarke took the buzzer out of her pocket and turned it off.

“Massage’s over O, I’m gonna free Mrs. Kane from the heating packs I put on her back while you start the usual exercises. Raven, I want you on this table without pants when I’ll be back!”

“Why is it never as hot as it sounds?” the brown eyed woman asked.

“Don’t complain or I’ll skip your legs massage!”

Raven left the tools she was using for her stretching and started to unbuckle her belt.

“No complaining here chief!”

“Good, I’ll be back in five minutes.”

Clarke made her way downstairs and opened the room where Mrs. Kane was laying on her belly with heating pads on her back, petting Trikru’s face.

“I hope she behaved.”

The middle age woman turned a happy face toward the blonde.

“She’s been a perfect young lady.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

Clarke had started removing the pads.

“Honestly, she made the time go by faster.”

Clarke smiled at her dog and put the pads away in the good locker.

“You’re all good Mrs. Kane, I’ll let you alone to put your clothes back. You can leave directly after but if you need anything I’m upstairs.”

“Are Miss Reyes and Miss Blake upstairs too?”

“Yes, they’re working.”

“Then I’ll come see them and give them their chocolate.”

A small smile was on Mrs. Kane’s face and Clarke was trying hard to maintain a straight face. Yeah, her friends were lady killers. The blonde turned around with Trikru on her heels.

  

* * *

 

 

Clarke was on her couch, drinking a hot chocolate, while Trikru was sleeping against her peacefully. She had waited two days before opening the next letter (choosing to open them in chronological order). So here she was smoothing the paper with trembling hand before letting her eyes read everything.

 

_Dear Trikru,_

_God I know it’s stupid but everybody here is writing to their family and I guess you’re my only family so… I hope the people of the shelter will take time to read this to you even if I doubt it but I guess it’s more for me than you…_

Clarke stopped her reading here before starting again, this time aloud, waking the sleepy dog with her head on her laps.

 

_Dear Trikru,_

_God I know it’s stupid but everybody here is writing to their family and I guess you’re my only family so… I hope the people of the shelter will take time to read this to you even if I doubt it but I guess it’s more for me than you…_

_I miss you. You’ve always been my best friend and I know it’s been eight years of me leaving you for a mission before coming back home but I guess you never get used to it. Everything is hot out there, we’re in the desert so it’s probably normal but still. You know I’ve always loved autumn and spring, it’s not too hot or too cold, it’s the perfect weather to throw you a few balls._

_Anya is telling me I’ll get use to the hotness but I don’t really believe it. You know Anya, she’s always telling shit that aren’t true to make me do them but it’s probably why I love her so much. She’s always been a good mentor and I’ve asked her to take you with her if I don’t come back. We’re always on missions together, she’s my chief after all, so she probably won’t come back either if something happen to me but she accepted anyway._

_I know she acts like she doesn’t care about you but I noticed her cuddling with you when she thought I wasn’t looking. She always acts so tough but you would be good for her, even badass Anya needs a cuddle buddy sometimes._

_It’s been a week since I left you but I’ll do everything to come back for you. They’re calling us for an intervention but I’ll write to you again soon._

_I love you pretty girl._

_Lex._

 

A smile was on Clarke’s lips and she put a kiss between Trikru’s eyes before looking back at the clean writing on the page. Yeah, this Lexa must have really been someone…

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke couldn’t wait several days anymore and she was exited to come home to a new letter for Trikru. She opened the door and the dog instantly took her place on the couch, waiting for her new owner. Clarke made herself a cup of tea before joining her furry friend with the next letter.

 

_Hey Tri!_

_It’s been a good two weeks since my last letter. On our last mission we rescued a team everybody thought dead and there were happy tears everywhere. We met Indra’s boy, Lincoln, he was one of those we rescued and I’ve seen Indra cry for the first time. You should have seen her face when she took this big muscular man in her arms. We took a picture Lincoln, Indra, Gustus, Anya and I, so you’re gonna see her smile too. I have to admit that seeing her showing emotion is kinda scary but it was a good day._

_Lincoln told me he was gonna quit too but he had to join our team for a few months. He is nice and I like him even if he asked me out. You should have been here to hear Anya’s laugher. The poor boy was red like a tomato and I had such a hard time explaining him I was gay because Anya’s laugh is very LOUD!_

 

Clarke stopped her reading here and turned to her dog.

“Fuck, your owner had to be gay AND perfect! I wish I could have found someone like that…”

 

_Do you remember this time when she tried to set me up with guys for months before I had the courage to tell her I liked women? It was so ridiculous and those dates were so awkward. But now I can laugh about it. I might have explained the whole situation to Lincoln to help him deal with his embarrassment and he laughed when I told him about the one who had lost his toupee when you tried to greet him a little too vigorously. I showed him a picture of you and he told me you were pretty so I like him._

_I don’t have a lot of time, we’re moving tonight…_

_But I love you babe._

_Lex._

 

Clarke took the picture in the envelope and put it in front of her dog before looking at it for herself. She could see a big tall bold black man smiling brightly with a smaller darker woman attached to his middle with a smaller smile but clearly joy in her eyes. Lincoln and Indra. Beside them a tall Asian woman, Anya, had her left arm around Lexa’s neck and was clearly pocking her in the ribs making them both laugh. Holding Lexa by her middle was a tall beard man with a smirk on his face and a spark of mischief in his eyes, Gustus. Everybody was in dusty uniform on a dune with a bright blue sky behind them. You could see the happiness on everything in this picture and Clarke couldn’t stop smiling. Lexa had had a few good friends and beautiful memories after everything that happened during her childhood.

Clarke stood up and retrieved the two previous pictures from the first envelope before sticking them on her refrigerator with a few magnets at her dog’s eyes level.

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia had come to her place to have a drink with her. Today was Clarke’s day off and she was happily sipping her apple juice while her best friend was rolling under Trikru on the kitchen floor. Her laugh was contagious and the dog had started to bark at her from excitement. O was finally able to sit with her back leaning on Clarke’s chair, her eyes in front of the refrigerator.

“What are those?”

Clarke turned to see what her best friend was talking about. She had read more letters from Lexa and Octavia was pointing at the now 5 pictures of the brunette with her team or her dog.

“It’s Lexa…”

Like every time she had say this name, Trikru’s tail had started to wag like her life depended on it.

“Lexa?”

“Tri’s former owner”

“Oh…”

Octavia crawled toward the pictures, looking at them with attention.

“The black guy is hot”

Lincoln was on two pictures, the one after his rescue and another of his, Lexa and Anya’s face. Clarke had spent a long time looking at this picture in particular. Lexa’s green eyes were bright and her face seemed carved by gods themselves. The woman was so beautiful with a soul so pure that Clarke couldn’t stop the constant sadness in her heart since she had discovered about her and her death. The only moment it seemed to disappear was when she was looking at this perfect face or playing with her dog. And right now she was looking at the picture unaware of Octavia’s gaze on her.

“If I didn’t know she was dead, I would have sworn you were in love with this Lexa.”

“Don’t be stupid O.”

Her best friend was looking at her and clearly thinking about it. She hoped she wasn’t that obvious about her feeling. She knew she had started to develop feelings for Lexa after the third letter and they had only grown with each word she had read and she had read a lot of them. She had read exactly 16 letters. She had learned about what Lexa liked and hated. She had learned about the girl who had broken her heart. She had learned about all those little stories she shared with Trikru.

But no, she wasn’t in love. She couldn’t have fallen in love with letters and pictures of a dead woman. Right?

 

* * *

 

 

For once Clarke had decided to read one of the two remaining letters in bed. When she opened it, she instantly knew something wasn’t right with this one. The ink had smeared from what Clarke felt were tears and she could see finger prints made of blood in the corners of the paper.

 

_Trik…_

_I really need you right now… Something happened and Quint… Triss… Gustus… They’re all dead…_

 

Clarke stopped breathing, looking at the dog beside her.

“Oh my God, not Gustus…”

She had learned a few letters ago that the man had taken Lexa under his wing like Anya and if she thought about the other girl as a sister, Gustus had been the father she never had.

 

_Something blew off the building we were inside of and his leg… He hadn’t his left leg, there was so much blood. Trik, I was covered in their blood and I couldn’t think about anything… I tried to save him, Gustus, I tried._

 

Clarke could see this had been really hard to write. Lexa’s neat handwriting was trembling and the tears had made everything harder to read with every sentence.

 

_I got him out of the building but he was bleeding so much. He was alive when I found him but when Anya got to us he was dead. He was dead and I couldn’t leave his body. Why couldn’t I save him? After everything, I should have saved him. It’s so hard Tri, I need you, you’re the only one who knows how to make things better._

 

The physiotherapist knew Lexa should have never been able to get the muscular man out of the building. Even with a missing leg Gustus was far too heavy for the young woman, but the adrenaline must have been pumping strong in her body.

 

_They were firing at us and I don’t know. Anya had to drag me away from the front before I fainted and they got me to the base. I had this big metal stem in my belly and I didn’t notice it. They got it out and I’ll be back with the team in a few days… But I don’t know, they’re dead and people keep telling me I was lucky. I don’t feel lucky without them. I didn’t really like Quint but he was a part of the team. Triss was everybody’s little sister and Gustus. Oh God, what am I gonna do without Gustus?_

_I miss you Trik, I love you so much, please don’t die while I’m away, I need you._

_Lex._

 

This night, Clarke cried herself to sleep with a caring dog licking her tears away and she started to understand how Lexa had fell in love so hard with Trikru.

 

* * *

 

 

“That’s messed up man.”

“Stop saying man Raven, I’m very much a woman.”

“Yeah, sorry O, I’m used to working and talking with men…”

The two girls were out drinking at a bar managed by Bellamy, Octavia’s brother.

“But I know what you mean; Clarke fell in love with a dead girl, that’s totally messed up.”

Raven nodded to that, gulping the end of her beer. Octavia continued after doing the same with her own drink.

“And you know the worst part? I’ve read some of those letters when Clarke had an emergency call from her mom while I was at her house. This Lexa would have been perfect for Clarke. She was the kind of girl who loves completely and doesn’t know how to cheat.”

“Life is so not fair…”

“Yeah.”

Octavia raised her glass and her brother came filling hers and Raven’s.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a month since Clarke had adopted Trikru and she was reading the last letter on her day off with the dog’s head on her laps like usual.

 

_Trikru,_

_In five weeks I’ll be there to take you home. It’s the last letter I’ll be able to send you because we’re going in some pretty messed up lands but it’s our last mission and I can’t wait to see you. Anya says I’m stupid to be this happy about a dog but I saw her looking at a picture of you last night. Don’t tell her though; she’s scary when she’s embarrassed._

_I have already everything planned out for when I’ll come back. I’ll cook you your special meal and then we’re going to the doggy park near Main Street so you can lose all your balls. We’ll have a picnic in the forest then, you know, at the place we saw some dears a few times. I’m so excited! We’ll have to buy you a few new toys and a bigger doggy bed you’ll never use to put in our new house. I’ve earned enough for us to buy a bigger house than the one we have at the military camp._

_Lincoln wants to meet you so we’ll have to make time for him. I know you’re not really fond of men but I hope you’ll like him._

_I’m counting the days before I’ll see your pretty face again._

_I love you so much!_

_Lex._

 

That was it. In her last letter Lexa was ranting about how much she was eager to come home and see her dog again. But she had died. She had died and now Trikru was with Clarke. She had died and Clarke was crying freely as if she had just lost a lover. Because there was not a single letter left and it was unfair. It was unfair because Clarke had fell in love with a girl who never knew she existed and whom she had never seen.

Taking a deep breath, Clarke stood up to put all the letters in a drawer preciously. She then took Trikru’s leash and a dozen tennis balls before exiting the house with her dog to go to the doggy park, the one near Main Street.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke had come home from the park with Trikru (and not a single ball left) an hour ago. She knew the old dog had been exhausted and she had let her sleep peacefully in her bed while she was zapping on the couch.

The doorbell rang and Clarke stood up, giggling slightly at the doggy snore coming from her room. She didn’t look before opening her door and she felt her breath got away. Her eyes had instantly met those two green orbs she had dreamed of for days.

Here, on her doorstep, standing awkwardly in her uniform was the girl who was supposed to be dead and Clarke couldn’t remember how to breathe.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, but I came from the shelter and there was a mistake, apparently you adopted my d- humpf“

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa had been so excited to see Trikru again that she had asked Anya to take her directly to the shelter once out of the plane. What she had never thought however was the possibility that her baby was no longer in the shelter because those idiots made a mistake on the month she was supposed to come back and Trikru had been adopted. Anya had had to stop her from killing them and they had finally told her were to find Trikru.

She had looked at the paper with Clarke Griffin and an address written on it the whole ride with Anya. She had wondered what this Clarke guy was like and if he had treated her baby well. She was scared he wouldn’t give her Trikru back and Anya had tried to reassure her.

Finally she had decided to go to the front door alone. Her uniform was clean but smelled like the desert she had lived in for months and she felt slightly inadequate in this fancy neighborhood.

After taking a few deep breaths she had ring the bell and the most beautiful woman she had ever seen had opened it. The blonde beauty’s blue eyes had found hers and she had been hypnotized by this woman. It had taken her a moment to start talking but the goddess at the door hadn’t let her finish, engulfing her in the warmest hug she had ever had.

“Oh my God, you’re alive!”

Lexa felt tears on her shoulder and awkwardly patted the woman’s back. A few seconds after that, the blonde woman was standing in front of her again, one of her hands in hers and Lexa founded the contact abnormally right. The woman took a deep breath before screaming at the top of her lungs.

“LEXAAAAA!”

And then the soldiers heard it, a thud followed by the rattle of claws on wooden floor. Next thing she knows Trikru is jumping in her arms making her fall on her back in the perfect lawn of the house.

She was laughing and pretty sure they’re tears of joy in her eyes as Trik licked her face happily. The blonde’s laugh is there too and it makes this moment even more magical. Lexa had never heard such a beautiful laugh.

A few moments after that, Lexa was on her feet, Trikru jumping happily next to her and the blonde opening her door wider in front of her.

“Come in, I guess we need to talk Lexa.”

The soldier started to follow her, a smile plastered on her face and the other woman turned slightly toward her.

“I’m Clarke by the way.”

“Clarke.”

Lexa liked the way the name tasted on her tongue and the smile on the blonde’s face told her she wasn’t the only one. Clarke turned her back to her and Lexa watched her move inside, her eyes mesmerized by the sway of her hips, before looking back at her dog.

“I think I’m gonna owe you another one buddy.”

 

* * *

 

 

Anya had looked at Lexa from her car and she knew the look on her face when the blonde had opened her door. She didn’t know the other woman but she was good at reading people so she knew what was important here.

A smile had made a way on her face at the sight of Trikky-Trik putting Lex on the ground. She may have eventually missed the dog too. Hypothetically.

When Lexa followed the blonde into the house like a lost puppy the older woman rolled her eyes and turned her key to start her car, closing the window before driving home.

Only Lexa could find love in a situation like this.

“Fucking Lexa Woods.” There was a small smile on Anya’s lips at her own words but she would deny it until her last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.  
> Tell me what you think about it in the comments


End file.
